Magical Mangaka Kago
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Since five years old,Kagome wanted to be the greatest Mangaka of her time!Drawing,writing,and studying with great determination,until her first series was released at nine.soon she will discover a world with a greater range of imagination for her Mangaka
1. The Sleepy Compartment Stranger

Magical Mangaka Kago

**Summary:** Since five years old, Kagome has known what she's wanted to be; the greatest Mangaka of her time! She always drew, wrote, and studied with great determination, until her first series was placed on shelves at nine. During the summer just before her eleventh birthday, when her world was turned upside down; Magic and Mystery, Danger and Deceit, Love and Laughter...soon she will discover a world with a greater range of imagination for her Mangaka career...but what mysteries will she discover while there, and what of the father she never knew, the background of her family she never questioned?

**Anime****/Manga/Book:** InuYasha/Harry Potter

**Couple:** Kagome/Draco and Kagome/Blaise (Slight)

**Genre: **Romance/Fantasy/Angst

**Rated:** M for Mature (Later chapters)

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Sleepy Compartment Stranger**

**-x-x-x-**

_Walking softly through the shady halls of the once prominent and clouted school; Chiko's steps faltered as she rounded a corner, coming face to face with the corrupted prince himself...her dark obsession, among other things._

A _"click"_ sounded in the mostly empty compartment; the mechanical released a bit or lead and the sound of a rhythmical dance could be heard scratching against graphic paper.

"_Akiyo, I stand before you now, not as your classmate, friend__"_

"_Lover?" A cold smirk graced his lips as something sinister warped the air around her. His eyes, cold blue, dark and lost in power; a deathly complexion of pastel flesh, and a lean body that stood towering her by more than a few inches; his black hair, messy, falling past his ears and to the nape of his neck, bangs in front of his left eye._

"_...or lover...I stand before you as your enemy..." She moved her shoeless feet apart, standing in an offense stance, "I have my orders!"_

"_Oooh~" He laughed, "Heh heh, you have orders!" He placed his hand on his hip, the black school uniform he wore scrunching around his fingers with the single motion. "Tell me Chi-Koi; what orders has that Insufferable-Goody-Goody priest given you?"_

_Her eyes danced with a fury of feelings; hate, lust, anger, humor, heart-break...determination; all crossed her glassy molten amber eyes, each lasting less than a second, until determination found its way to her fiery orbs. She brushed a lock of her strawberry blonde hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear; her sun kissed skin exposed by the short school skirt she wore, and the un-tucked button up, sleeveless school top; with only her white knee length socks on her feet, and her hair pulled into a braid with only tendrils framing her face. "My orders..." She said carefully, pulling out the twin blade's strapped to her back. "...is to kill you and obtain the Shadow Scroll's that your father stole!" She held one blade out before her facing up, the other was behind her, the blades tip pointed downward. "Let me introduce to you, Gan Jiang," She tightened her grip on the hilt of the blade in front of her, "...and Mo Ye," Her grip on the hilt of the blade behind her tightened as well._

"_Ooh, scary..." He held his out in mock surrender. "Don't hurt me Koi, you know I am no fighter. Much too messy; be on your way, and take whatever scroll you seek."_

_She frowned, "What trickery is this; you think I'll fall for such sickly sweet words? I will not be made a fool for your sadistic self's, amusement!"_

_He let out a cruel chuckle, his hands falling gracefully back to his side. "I meant no disrespect Koi, I do not fight. You know me as a playful, dark minded guy, but never have I inflicted any form of harm or injury to you or anyone else."_

"_...then let me pass?" It came as more of a question._

"_I won't attack..."_

_She gave a curt nod and made her way past when her body suddenly felt heavy, her knees buckled and finally, gravity had its way with her and she fell forward on her knees and hands._

"_Sorry Koi..." Akiyo sighed as he stepped up to her, his hands glowing a dark violet, "I told you I would attack you...but I did have orders...to stop you..."_

_She glared hatefully up at the boy she had spent the past three years of her school life, loving, hating, desiring...now he was going to stop her from her mission, and she was powerless to stop the dark teen. 'No...not like this...I...I CAN'T LOSE!' She cried out, "NOT LIKE THIS~!"_

_**End Volume 7**_

"Yatta!" An eleven year old girl with wavy black hair up in a braid that her mother had done up for her. Her blue eyes had a smoky hazy to them that sparkled at times depending on the lighting. She was dressed in a wildlife woven top by Coogi with an adjustable satin belt; the top included two chest pockets a tiger graphic on the back and full button closures. A pair of Couture Rhinestone Pocket Jeans, also by Coogi, featuring an elastic styled belt with the Coogi script logo printed across the black leather belt as well as CG on the left back pocket in an overlapping design and a Coogi on her right back pocket, rhinestone embellishments, Sandblasted effect on wash with an elastic interior waistband adorned her lower half with a pair of socks on her feet and a pair of Gleaming Love Sneakers by EckoRed, purple, black and green mixed in a design of lines and silhouettes.

"I'm tired!" She exclaimed out loud as she through herself back across the train compartments seat. The train wouldn't leave for another thirty or forty minutes, since she had been so early with her arrival, she had had more than an hour to wait for the train to leave.

Her eyes closed and she let her mind drift to the day she'd received a letter with emerald ink sprawled in neat cursive.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Flashback**_

**(July 22nd)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome dear~"_

_Blue eyes continued staring at the sketch in front of her as she turned her head a little in the direction of her mother's voice; her hand moved quickly and fluidly with her charcoal fine tip mechanical pencil. "Hmm?"_

_Her mother walked into her room and smiled, leaning against the doorframe with her baby brother in her arms. Souta, only two years old, had black hair and baby blue eyes. "Kagome sweetie, your editor is here for your 'Legendary Chiko: The fallen Priestess' Chapter...what is it, chapter three of five, Volume six?"_

"_Mmm~" Kagome nodded, her hand pausing for a moment as she finished the sixteenth page of the fourth chapter. "Yeah," She stood up and stretched, placing her pencil on her worktable in the corner of her room before making her way to her bookcase where a manila packet lay sealed on a shelf filled and double stacked with Manga's of all sorts, the same as the other three shelves._

_Grabbing it, she made her way down stairs and smiled at the woman who sat drinking warm tea with her step father. No, she didn't know her biological father; he died almost a year after her birth. She never asked her mother, since her mother always got this scared, forlorn look in her eyes when she brought up the subject, she didn't care to know so much to hurt her mother. Her step father was a good guy, so she didn't mind not knowing about her birth father. He took care of them, and he had a beautiful son with her mother, and gave her a beautiful little brother._

"_Kagome, beautiful!" The woman cried out joyously, toddling up to her with a smile spread wide across her face, green eyes filled with laughter and long red hair held up in pigtails. She wore a satin dress in a green and cream colored flower design. She was barefoot, her shoes, wooden sandals about two inches off the ground, sat by the door of their house. "I'll assume that the packet you are holding is for me?" She smiled happily._

"_Yep! I have the next chapter already almost done, if you want to drop by next Saturday and pick it up."_

"_Oooh~! Kagome you are wonderful! I don't know why you won't let me put your real name out there; you would be flooded with fans all over the world!"_

_Kagome laughed, "I don't want to be flooded by fans all over the world; I'm not ready for that kind of publicity or fame. I am still a kid, and although I want to live my life through as a Mangaka artist and writer, I don't want the world to know me as such yet. Kago Mei get's plenty of fan mail without the world knowing that the writer and artist of Japanese Manga Weekly's best-selling Manga of the week...for the last past six months...is a ten year old."_

"_Eleven-to-be, dear." Her mother said as she came down stairs and placed Souta on the ground._

"_Alright, eleven years old...still." She sat down on the floor and Souta quickly made his way over to her, a half crawl half walk half stumble. She smiled and caught him as he made his way into her lap before playing with her hair._

"_I guess I understand Kagome, but when you are ready to be known by your name, give me a call."_

"_Yes Ayame. I will definitely cal you."_

"_All right than Kagome, I'll take this and be on my way. Tea was wonderful Mr. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi. Have a beautiful...hmm?"_

_Kagome looked to see Ayame staring curiously at the window behind her. She glanced back and saw an owl sitting on the seal of the window._

"_Oh no..." Her mother whispered from behind, her hand rising, fingers moving to hide her lips. Moving to the window, she unlocked and opened it, letting the bird in. It was a regular barn owl, white specks flared across its wings. In its beak was a letter, Mrs. Higurashi took it carefully and allowed the bird onto her arm. "Dear, in the pantry is a small bag of treats, could you..."_

_Her husband stood and was already to the pantry grabbing the bag. He pulled a couple snacks out and set them on the table where the bird quickly flew and began eating its reward for a job well done._

_Kagome watched her mother pet the owl as she read the letter over and frowned. "It's for you dear." She said, handing it over to Kagome who took it only for the letter to be yanked from her hand by Souta. "Ah! Souta, no! You don't take stuff without asking!" She reprimanded; he pouted and his eyes watered. Kagome sighed and smiled, hugging him close, she placed kisses all over his face and tummy causing him to fall into a fit of giggles and laughter. Her mother smiled and took Souta so that she could read the letter. The ink was emerald, her favorite color; scrawled across the sepia envelope in smooth cursive strokes._

_**Miss. K. Higurashi**_

_**First Bedroom on the Left of the Second Floor**_

_**Sunset Shrine**_

_**Higurashima-ku**_

_**Japan**_

"_That's a definitely clear-cut." Kagome broke the red seal with an __**H**__ embedded in the wax. Pulling the letter out, she opened it and read aloud. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Her voice faltered and she looked to see her mom nod for her to continue. A sigh released, she continued, "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme...Mugwump...International Confederation of Wizards." She frowned, "Dear Miss. Higurashi, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress..."_

"_Interesting...A school of Magic!" Ayame's eyes sparkled, "Just think Kagome, you have new material for Manga's by going to this...School!"_

"_That's assuming it's not some kind of prank."_

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "It's no prank dear; I'm a witch myself. I expected you to receive this letter actually, most do once they turn eleven, and you will be turning eleven in two weeks, so it makes since that you got your letter. Will you be responding?" Mrs. Higurashi asked._

"_...This is real?"_

"_Oh yes dear, every word."_

"_Then...yes! Yes!" Kagome jumped about excitedly, then stopping suddenly, "How will I get to a Magic School?"_

"_I'll take you by Floo Powder, we will stay for a week before it's time for you to leave and I'll drop you off at the Hogwarts Express." She grabbed a piece of paper and in a neat font, she wrote: Dear Dumbledore, it has been many years since I've heard from you; I hope you are doing well. Kagome has chosen to accept the letter and will join the rest of your students on September 1st. Please guide her with a bright light, and help her the way you did me. Take care of her...and please, let little known of my past, she needn't find out. Yours sincerely, Rai Higurashi._

_She folded the piece of paper up and picked up Kagome's envelope, removing the rest of its contents before placing her letter in the small envelope. She held her hand out and whispered, __**accio wand**__. Kagome jumped back in shock as a stick shot out from the pantry next to her and into her mother's hand. She tapped the tip to the envelope and resealed the envelope with the address changed to A. Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The owl took the letter in its beak and flew off._

**-x-x-x-**

_**End Flashback**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome let her eyes drift close as she waited for the train to leave. She could hear the people outside her compartment starting to move around to find their place and decided she would let herself have a small nap before it got too loud to think straight.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Dreamscape Flashback**_

**(August 27th)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Uniform: first-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes, black, one plain pointed hat, black, for day wear, one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar and one winter cloak, black, silver fastenings. Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."_

"_We will go to Twilfit and Tatting's for your robes."_

_Kagome nodded and followed her mother through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. She had been amazed at the beauty and magic around her. Before coming however, she had been put through lessons, English, to be exact. She was taught to speak English and only had a month to do so. She got the language down pretty well, but still had a little ways to go before it sounded natural. She grabbed her mother's hand, not particularly wanting to get lost. After arriving, her mother had taken her to a large bank where she'd seen the weirdest people ever, called Goblins, and almost walked up to one and asked if they enjoyed their job when her mother grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her off to make a withdrawal. She knew the currency, had learned it at home with the few her mother still had. She was surprised to see the Goblins actually part for her mother, but she didn't question it, and instead, continued to follow her. Their vault was filled to the brim practically, with jewels and gems, gold, galleons, sickles and knuts._

_Kagome felt her mothers hand tighten a little as a woman made her way to her before loosening and releasing her altogether._

"_Narcissa, it's been so long," Her mother smiled brightly and hugged a tall, slim, and elegant platinum blonde woman with silvery blue eyes. She was pretty, really pretty, wearing a dark, almost black, green cloak over a figure fitting dress of emerald green that was graced with black fur lining the dress, cloak and sleeves. A boy behind her stood taller than Kagome, by about six inches, and wore a pair of black pant and a black dress with a black cloak over it. His hair too was platinum blonde, though, unlike his mothers' wavy curls, his was slicked back. Briefly, Kagome wondered what it would look like messy or without the gel that held it in place. He had silver gray eyes that held a weird look, dark, sad maybe, she didn't know._

"_Rai darling, it's lovely to see you! On your way to Twilfit and Tatting's?"_

_The boy glanced up in surprise at the name._

"_Yes actually, and you must have just come from it?"_

"_Yes, we did. We were going to meet up with Lucius. However, a little chat and get together is in order, so how about we take the extended route. Oh, Kagome, right?" The woman got down a little, not so that she was on her knees, but so she was eyes level with Kagome. Her hand gently caressed her cheek and Kagome couldn't help but lean into the warm and soft touch._

_Rai smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is Kagome, and this must be the handsome Draco I've heard so much about."_

"_Yes, my pride and joy." Narcissa stood gracefully, her hand leaving Kagome's cheek._

_The two continued talking while they redirected themselves to a nearby café. Her mother asked, Draco, to take her to Twilfit and Tatting's for her robes and gave her the bog of coins as she kept talking with what Kagome assumed to be an old school friend. Kagome sighed, keeping her grip on the boy's sleeve tight so not to lose him in the onslaught of people. She entered a pair of men walked up to her with a scrutinizing look. "Kids leave now, go go, shoo shoo!"_

"_But, I'm here for my robes__"_

"_Nonsense, you don't look like you can afford us."_

_Draco frowned. "Do you know who I am?"_

_The man glanced at him, taking in his appearance, pricey clothes and first rate robes, immediately, they knew this child. "Malfoy, sir."_

_Draco smirked, "This girl's mother is a close friend of my mothers, and I know for a fact that my family does not associate with second class wizards. You will treat her, as you do me."_

_The two nodded and with gentle hands, guided Kagome to a stool where they helped her up. "Mr. Draco," She called and he walked up to her curiously. "Could you hang onto this for me?" She asked, handing him the bag of coins. He placed them in his cloak pocket before leaning against the wall and stood watching as the two worked together on the robes and winter cloak that she'd need. Making sure they didn't try anything on the small girl._

_It was about thirty minutes later when the two left after paying the hefty sum and made their way to Rai and Narcissa who were laughing up a storm over one thing or another. Draco sighed and took her hand, guiding her to another shop titled Flourish and Blotts, which by the looks of it was a book shop._

"_You are a first-year, so you'll be needing..." He walked up to a shelf and pulled a book down, handing it to her to carry. "The Standard Book of Spells, grade 1," He pulled down another, unaware of the group watching him from behind in shock and curiosity. "A History of Magic," He pulled another down and Kagome almost lost balance but managed to steady herself. "Magical Theory," Again, he grabbed another, "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration," he took three more off another two shelves and placed them on the stack she carried, "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Draughts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, finally...The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection." He took half the books she was carrying and lead her past a large crowd of people and upstairs where he went to the back where the owner was._

"_Ah, Mr. Draco Malfoy, how are you? What brings you here?" He placed the books on the desk of the owner and the man gave a deep laugh. "Too crowded with that Guilderoy Lockhart causing a scuffle among the ladies?" Draco nodded and motioned for Kagome to give the man her books so that she could pay the total. He handed her the bag and took it back once the books were paid in whole._

"_Mr. Draco, you don't need to do this?"_

_He arched a brow and looked at her, grabbing the bags from the owner as he left the room with her._

"_Help, I mean. It's very kind of you though, so thank you."_

"_Don't start thinking this is a normal thing I do. I personally don't care if you go by yourself or not, I just don't want to stand around doing nothing while mother talks it up with a friend. The second I see one of my friends, I'm out, and you're on your own."_

_Kagome frowned, "Oh...I see," She followed him back to their mothers and smiled when her mom waved them over._

"_Thank you Draco, you really are a darling. Kagome, did you thank him?"_

"_Yes, I did."_

_Rai nodded with praise as she placed her hand on her daughters head. "We should be on our way. She has a lot to get still. It was lovely seeing you Narcissa; I hope we can get together again soon."_

"_Yes, most definitely. I'll owl you later about getting together. See you again soon Rai," They parted and Kagome continued getting her stuff. The next place was Ollivander's Wands. Kagome was finding great humor in the man as her mother ran off to get her Stationary from across the street. "Alright, alright," He took the fourth wand she'd tried from her hand and quickly went to find another. He came back with a blue box, different from the others in brown boxes. "Try this one dear; it turns everyone away, but...maybe..."_

"_...what is it?" Kagome asked curiously._

"_The wand is made up of W____hite__ Pine, a soft ____wood__ with a close, even and uniform grain texture; with the core being a Unicorns Heartstring, soaked in the tears of a Phoenix for many centuries, it's ten and three quarters inches long..__"_

"_How many centuries?"_

"_Hmm...I made this when I was just opening shop in 382 B.C…..23...almost 24 centuries. Now," He pulled out the wand and she took note of the slightly damp wand and noticed the box was made out of a hard metal that kept the tears encased inside the box. Her hand closed around the wands handle and she felt a cool, relief, wash over her. Waving her wand to a nearby flower pot of slightly closed flowers, she watched them open into vibrant petals and colorful flowers full of life. "Mm, yes, yes, yes, seven galleons and you're on your way." He smiled as she paid up and left, though, he added one more thing, "Dear child, may your day's at Hogwarts be filled with more than the hurt that is sure to come."_

"_..." She didn't ask what he meant; she left to find her mother before they left to the pet shop, or...Magical Menagerie. She saw her mother coming out with more than just stationary, her books and robes. She had her cauldron, phials and other items; all that was left was a pet. Owl, cat, toad...she wanted an owl, but not a normal one, something unique, her._

_She found one, a black owl, with a white butterfly mask of feathers on its face, or so it looked. She was beautiful, and after her mother gave the shopkeeper the galleons it cost, she was hers. His name was, Shinmyou Tsubasa, meaning Faithful Wings._

_Her mother walked with her back to the Leaky Cauldron where the two let sleep find them only too quickly._

**-x-x-x-**

_**End Dreamscape Flashback**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was so deep asleep; she didn't notice the seat dip with the weight of another student, or the quiet whispers that were around her, the hushed tones and quiet giggles fell on deaf ears as she slept through the train ride to Hogwarts.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys! Eighteen Pages and only the FIRST chapter! Please read and review! Leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Wake Up Sleepy Bug: ARRIVAL

Magical Mangaka Kago

**Summary:** Since five years old, Kagome has known what she's wanted to be; the greatest Mangaka of her time! She always drew, wrote, and studied with great determination, until her first series was placed on shelves at nine. During the summer just before her eleventh birthday, when her world was turned upside down; Magic and Mystery, Danger and Deceit, Love and Laughter...soon she will discover a world with a greater range of imagination for her Mangaka career...but what mysteries will she discover while there, and what of the father she never knew, the background of her family she never questioned?

**Anime****/Manga/Book:** InuYasha/Harry Potter

**Couple:** Kagome/Draco and Kagome/Blaise (Slight)

**Genre: **Romance/Fantasy/Angst

**Rated:** M for Mature (Later chapters)

**-x-x-x-**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**-x-x-x-**

**Wake Up Sleepy Bug:**

**ARRIVAL**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt warmth radiating from the pillow her head rested on. She heard a female laugh a little and a male whisper, _'let her sleep for a while Pansy, there's no harm.'_ Then a sigh sounded and a cold hand began running over her cheek softly before playing with the random ringlets of hair that had escaped her braid.

She let her dreams that she'd been taken from moments ago return to her with a recognizable force that always promised her a deep rest.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Dreamscape Flashback_

_August 29th_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome was laughing as her mother wiped off the remnants of her Mocha Raspberry Ice Cream that rested on her nose. Sitting across from her mother at a table in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor; the two played tag with their Ice Cream while keeping napkins handy. For...appearance purposes...of course, they kept their Ice Cream Menu's up so none could see who was playing the childish and messy game._

_Kagome had been picky when she decided on her flavor of Ice Cream. Not choosing something normal like her mother had suggested, she went with 'Cactus Ice Cream' which proved to be a refreshing Ice Cream that would sooth her dwindling thirst on any sweltering hot day. She did however decide that unless she was dying of water deprivation or heat exhaustion, she would just stick with normal flavored Ice Cream. No, Fried Eggplant, Eel, Raw Horseflesh, Cod, Wasabi, and Sausage….quite frankly, she hadn't thought ANY of those sounded remotely good as Ice Cream Flavors, but apparently somewhere there was someone who would disagree with her._

"_Hey Mama, why do I need those." Her foot kicked a bag with books in it._

"_Because, you forgot them when you went with Draco, though, I guess you just trusted him. You said you didn't look at your book list, right?"_

"_That's right," Kagome got her napkin wet with water and wiped her face. "He just started stacking them all in my arms."_

"_He did very well. A good memory, like his mother had in school."_

"_She was in your classes?"_

"_Sweetie, she was in my house." Rai said, causing her daughters eyes to widen before Rai realized that she hadn't told her of the houses at Hogwarts yet. "Sorry dear, my house at Hogwarts."_

"_They really do provide everything, huh..." Her voice was far away at the thought of getting her own house._

"_No, no, at least...not like you're thinking." Rai laughed, "At Hogwarts, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each first year student is sorted by their abilities and inner strengths. What their aspirations are, their traits, their...curiosities. I was in Slytherin with Narcissa, her husband Lucius and her sister Bellatrix." Her eyes darkened a hue at the name before she shook her emotions clear and continued. "Cunning, persistent and astute in our craftiness...we fit in perfectly among our fellow snakes. Mind you, we were also known for our viper like tongues. When you got on our bad side, we sank our teeth into you. It was a bad idea to make enemies with the Slytherin house, since underhanded tricks were very common and almost always expected, but that's outside the common room...once in the common room, we are family, and we are friends. Like all houses, we find our place among those closest to us, and they are the ones we find ourselves bound to. Even...past Slytherin's...found their way to us. But that's what I meant when I said she was in my house."_

_Kagome gave a nod of understanding. "But why those books?" Once more drawing her attention to the original topic, Kagome kicked the bag again._

"_Because, they're on the school list, and you only have one Professor for D.A.D.A."_

"_I bet it's a girl."_

"_Hm?" Rai stood and picked up the bag, making sure her face was clean with a quick pat of the back of her hand, she walked with her daughter back to the Leaky Cauldron._

"_Yeah, it's either one of two choices, I'm sure. A rabid Lockhart fan girl...or Lockhart and his too-big-ego himself."_

_Rai laughed, "That may very well be, but seeing as it's two right now, go ahead and start reading one of them, so that you can get a start. You finished four of your other books already, one twice."_

"_Ah! That Potions book! Magical Draughts and Potions! It's so cool! They have this one potion, Inflammatory Confusion Potion, it's density is similar to an oil, it's texture is the same as an oil too, and it causes enemies and opponents to duke it out with each other instead of with you, or, with the potion's maker."_

"_I can't say I remember making that one."_

_Kagome smiled, "I hope we do!"_

"_Maybe, now, no changing the subject; go change and get to reading, whatever book you want, as long as it's..." She held the bag out to her, "...one of theses." She gave her daughter a pointed look before depositing the bag into her daughters' hands._

_Kagome frowned, "He is such a poof..."_

_Rai smiled, "Stop it, he's a writer...like you. Doesn't that mean something?"_

"_All that means is he's good with words, he's still a fruitcake!" Kagome glared distastefully at the bag of books. "I guess I'll start with his Autobiography, if I don't, knowing my luck we'll have a pop quiz about the gels and potions used in his hair and I won't have the slightest inkling as to even the brand name. But seriously though...how lame, I hope the class that we use these books in, are as short as humanly possible."_

_Rai shook her head, "You will get used to it, Kagome, and you will also grow to enjoy it. Now, read...then bed!"_

_Kagome watched her mother leave before she felt a slight shake to her body...another shake and the world around her swirled into a mess of colors._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_End Dreamscape Flashback_

_Present_

_August 30th_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome frowned as someone woke her from the dream she'd been so enjoying moment ago. She had always loved the moments she shared with her mother, even if they were sometimes dreams or memories. Sitting up, she looked around the compartment and smiled sweetly at the two. One, a boy with slightly darker skin than hers and black hair with deep amber eyes; then there was a girl too, with black hair in a short bob cut just past her ears and really pretty green eyes. Both wore black robes with a tie in green and silver stripes that ran vertically across.

"Hey," The girl spoke, "You can go back to sleep, but first, why don't you go change into your robes."

Kagome glanced out the window, unsure as to why she would need to change.

"We'll be arriving within the hour, I just thought that you would like to change now so that you could get a few more minutes of sleep before we arrive." The girl explained.

Kagome smiled, _'Mom explained to me the four different houses...I wonder which one she's in...She's really nice.'_ She stood up and reached for her trunk, frowning at the obvious height difference between herself and the shelf housing her trunk. A little fact about Kagome, she was naturally short, and she hated that fact. Where most normal eleven year olds were between 5' 1" and 5' 3", she stood at an annoying 4' 7"...that was **FOUR **whole inches shorter than every other eleven year old, and even shorter than the older students, she was** TINY**! "Um...could one of you help me?" Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment; she closed her eyes tightly as the two laughed humorously at her. "Haa...Watashi wa nani..." _(Sigh...Woe is me...)_ Kagome could feel those invisible tears waterfalling down her cheeks. A slight nudge and the boy that had been sitting across from her and the other girl now stood towering her by about six inches.

"Sit back, I'll get it for you."

She smiled, listening to the English accent that was more prominent than when she spoke it.

She pouted though when he pushed her back into her seat.

"Stop sulking!" He snapped in annoyance, catching her completely off guard. "You keep up that pathetic manner and you'll never make it in Hogwarts as anything but a Hufflepuff."

"What!?" She frowned, "No way!" She cried out, "They have such a fruity name!"

He paused with her trunk, the girl began laughing again. "Keep thinking like that and you'll be in Slytherin house." He placed the trunk in front of her.

Kagome smiled, saying a quick 'thank you' before opening her trunk and grabbing one of her robes, her uniform and a pair of shoes. "I'll be back, thank you...um...what are your names?" She asked, looking at the two sheepishly from the compartment's slid door.

"Blaise Zabini, and she's Pansy Parkinson. Your name is...?" He sat back down across from Pansy who smiled to Kagome.

"I am Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi! It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said mid bow before straightening up and smiling, "I'll return soon," She left through the door and paused at the familiar face standing only four compartments away from her. She closed the door and made her way towards him but stopped short when she remembered the clothes in her arms. He glanced up, and although she caught his eyes...she turned away and made her way towards the girls changing room in the back.

**-x-x-x-**

Pansy smiled, "She's a sweet girl,"

"Humph, I'm putting my money on Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff getting her." Blaise placed his feet on the seat across from him, glancing to his left; he looked at the papers stacked beside him.

Pansy sighed, "No, with our luck, she'd be placed in Gryffindor."

"I would like to think that we have more luck then that."

"Heh, not normally!" Pansy laughed out. "Oh, hey...where is Draco?"

"Hm, probably offending the golden trio in some way, shape or form. No doubt Crabbe and Goyal are with him as well."

Pansy grinned, "I rather enjoy the moments that those two aren't around."

"Don't let them hear you saying that, or Draco; they are his _followers_, if you will."

"Hm," She smiled, "True, but even he ushers them off when annoyed."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was walking towards the direction of the changing room when a compartment door slammed opened and she suddenly hit the floor with the rush of someone running into her. They two were pushed back onto the floor. Kagome was quick to get up and apologize, holding her hand out for the girl on the floor.

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing; I was in too much of a hurry to change and get back to my compartment, are you okay?" The girl took Kagome's hand, she had fiery red hair and green eyes with freckles that she was sure had she been standing a little further away would have appeared unnoticeable to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome smiled, "Oh, my name is Higurashi Kagome, um, call me Kagome."

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley! Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"

"That's right! I'm excited to see what the school looks like! I can't wait! I wasn't even aware that Magic existed until my letter came,"

"Oh, so are you a Muggle-Born then?" Ginny asked.

"Hm? Muggle...?"

"Oh, a Non-Magical person. A Muggle-Born is a witch born from Muggle, or...Non-Magical...parents."

"Oh, no...my mom was a witch...and I think my dad was. I know my step-father isn't...but since I never knew my biological father, and mother doesn't speak of him, I wouldn't know if he was a wizard or a...Muggle."

"Oh, but then how did you not know you were a witch if your mother was?"

Kagome frowned, "It wasn't exactly a dinner topic; come home after school while living a normal child-like life, then asking my mom if she was a witch never really crossed my mind. Though, when my letter arrived, I had plenty of questions, all of which were answered with no arguments. My mom was happy to answer, so, I guess I never knew because...I never asked."

The two conversed a while longer when Ginny took note of the clothes in her hands. "Were you on your way to the changing room too?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then come with me!"

The two left to the changing room and once done changing, loitered about in the train walkway talking a while longer.

**-x-x-x-**

Draco irritably made his way through the abnormally crowded walkway as he cursed in the back of his mind. He detested being ignored, and that's exactly what she'd done! He knew she'd seen him! Their eyes had met and she had stared for a moment before she turned and just walked off!

Walking forward, forcing people out of his way, he towered over the two first year girls, "Do the two of you realize that you're blocking the way?" He scoffed, "Impeccably rude if you ask me,"

Kagome looked up at him before diverting her eyes from his, she took Ginny's hand in hers and smiled, "I'm glad that I met you, I hope I'll see you again once school has started."

"I'm sure we will," Ginny smiled, turning to Draco, Ginny gave a cold glare before leaving the two of them.

"Excuse me," Kagome bowed before leaving him behind her, she made her way back to the compartment she'd come from earlier.

"Wait one second, why do you keep ignoring me!?"

"...you said that...you were only helping me to waste time…assumed that meant I was an annoyance in any other predicament." She opened the compartment and he followed her inside, she grabbed her papers and neatly placed them inside her trunk.

"Draco! About time you joined us, were you off spending time with your boyfriend?" Blaise laughed at the angry glare he received from his platinum blonde haired friend.

"You're into guys?" Kagome asked as she looked at him curiously.

"What!?"

Pansy and Blaise stifled their laughter as Draco's cheeks flushed red.

"I don't have a problem with it, I think its admirable that you are so comfortable with your sexual preference, that you would reveal your preference to everyone at such a young age..."

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Oh...was I wrong?"

"Haha, that's great!" Pansy chuckled, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "You are so cute,"

Kagome smiled a little, "Ah...I think I made a mistake somewhere..."

Blaise nodded, "Only a big one, your mistake was taking what I said seriously, he is such a player, twelve years old and he's got a list of girls ready to ensnare."

"Oi! Will you all just quiet down!" Draco snapped, "I'm not into guys, and there is no list of girls!" He slumped into the chair and silence filled the compartment as everyone stopped speaking, his irritation filling the room.

"We are almost to the school," Kagome smiled, looking out the window with wide eyes, "Oh wow..."

"I hope you are in Slytherin, so adorable..." Pansy smiled.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter two! Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
